


《特别案件调查局》第十九章〔 番外:元宵节( 高甜警告! )〕

by Programmer_CP



Category: Original Work
Genre: BL 《特别案件调查局》, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-20 21:44:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20682410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Programmer_CP/pseuds/Programmer_CP
Summary: 想要一口一口把你吃掉





	《特别案件调查局》第十九章〔 番外:元宵节( 高甜警告! )〕

**Author's Note:**

> 高誓聂言绝美爱情

“铃铃铃——”床头柜上的手机响了，阳光轻洒照射在被子上，暖洋洋的。聂言闷头窝在被子里迷迷糊糊的睁开眼睛，好像听到自己手机响了，伸出手摸索着，终于在柜子上拿到手机，按了免提，打了个哈气道：

“喂？哈——请问你是哪位？”

“聂言都几点了，你怎么还不起来？”电话那头传来了熟悉的声音。

“斌子是你啊，一大早的有什么是吗？”聂言浑身酸疼，伸了个懒腰，像是还没睡醒的猫儿一样，声音有些嘶哑的道。

“我现在局里，刚才遇到唐笑那小子了，他们家好像举办什么道场法会庆祝元宵节，你要不要来凑个热闹？”徐海斌道。

“可以。”聂言坐起了身子，揉了揉乱糟糟的头发道。

“那就怎么定了，一会我把地址和时间发给你。嘿，唐笑你别抢我电话啊！”电话那头乱糟糟的，过了一会又一个熟悉的声音传来：

“聂言记得把你家那位也带上，要不要我派人开车去接你们？”

“不用那么麻烦，我自己开车过去好了。”这时的聂言才稍微清醒一点，扭头看向枕头的另一边，空无一人。

“那就这样，我在他家门口等你们。不说了，我等会去接苏芸，拜拜了。”手机又被徐海斌抢去，没说几句就挂断了。

聂言把手机放在一边，揉了揉眼睛，发了一会呆，阳光照射在他的身上，让他觉得非常舒服。

“咣当”一声，像是金属砸在了地板上，聂言一个机灵掀开被子迅速的下了床，连拖鞋都没穿，赤着脚跑向了客厅。纯白衣色的单衣，黑色的长发被藏青色的发带系着，浑身上下弄得到处都是糯米粉，地板上也洒的到处都是。聂言看着那张清冷带着面粉的脸，噗嗤一声笑了出来。跪坐在地上，把洒落在地上的糯米粉，用手捋进了铁碗里，然后站起身子，抱着铁碗温柔的道：

“怎么怎么不小心。”

男人没有说话，低着头看着他赤裸的脚，皱着眉头，一把把他横抱起来，放在沙发上，然后转身去了卧室，拿着他的拖鞋走到了他的跟前。单膝半跪着，握着聂言的脚踝，给他穿上了厚厚的棉拖鞋道：

“天气冷，赤脚容易着凉。”

聂言歪着脑袋，看着男人的英俊的侧脸道：“家里装了地暖，不冷的。到是你，一大早起来忙什呢？看你弄得像只花猫一样。”说着用手轻轻地抹去男人脸颊上的糯米粉。男人纵容着他的触摸，做到了他的身边道：

“今天是上元节。”

“上元节？啊，你说的是元宵节吧！时间过得真快，话说我们还是第一次一起过元宵节。”聂言笑着道。

“嗯。”高誓道。

“高誓，你不会是想给我做汤圆吧？”聂言这才意识到，这个不食烟火的男人居然准备下厨给他做汤圆吃。

男人非常认真的点了点头看着聂言，聂言的心砰砰的跳着，抱起铁腕，耳尖微红，起身道：

“还是我来做吧，让你做饭太难为你了，想吃什么馅的汤圆？”

高誓浅浅的笑着，也站了起来，走到聂言的身边，把他拥入怀中道：“你做的，我都爱吃。”

现在的聂言不仅是耳朵红了，整个脸蛋都烧的通红，一把推开高誓，气鼓鼓的道：

“一大早，没个正经，一边坐着去。”说完，不在理会他，从衣架上拿下围裙，穿在身上，重新从冰箱里倒出新的糯米粉，加了点水开始揉搓着。接着从橱柜里拿出了黑芝麻和花生，花生切碎，锅里倒了油，把碎花生和芝麻搅和在一起，翻炒着，等炒熟以后加入白糖接着炒。看着忙碌的聂言，高誓像个乖宝宝一样，站在他的身边，望着他，想去帮忙，却无从下手。

聂言做好馅料以后，看着傻站在那的高誓，无奈的笑了，把放着馅料的盘子递给了他，自己端着放着糯米团的盘子道：

“端去餐桌上，我们一起包汤圆。”

餐桌边上，两人坐在椅子上，贴得很近。聂言手把手教着高誓怎么包汤圆，高誓学的很认真，包的有模有样。

“以前是和姑姑还有苏芸一起过元宵节，后来搬出去以后就一直自己一个人。之前都是买超市那种冷冻的速食汤圆，一直吃觉得不怎么好吃，就学着自己一个人做......”聂言一边搓揉着糯米团，一边道。

“有我。”高誓道。

“嗯？”聂言还沉醉在自己一个人的回忆中，没听清高誓在说什么。

“以后有我陪着你。”高誓道。

“你啊，以前的帐还没和你算请呢！”粘着面粉的手指弹到了他的脑门，男人并不觉得疼，就那么深情的注视着他。

汤圆包好以后，聂言端着盘子去了厨房，水烧滚，下汤圆，不一会儿就端着晶莹剔透的汤圆坐到了高誓的身边。

“尝尝看，小心烫。”聂言手托着下巴，歪着身子看着高誓道。

高誓看着冒着热气的汤圆，拿起勺子，十分珍惜的品尝着。

“很甜。”高誓道。

“汤圆当然甜，别告诉我你从来没吃过汤圆。”聂言开着玩笑，并没有多想，而看到高誓那副反应，惊讶道：

“你不会连元宵节都没过过吧.......”

“嗯，第一次。”第一次过元宵节，和你一起，想要融入你的生活过着你的节日。

“那春节呢？”聂言问道。

高誓摇了摇头，他一直以来都是一个人，日复一日，年复一年。就那么过了千年，寻到他，再也不分开。

“嘿嘿，没事，以后我陪你过所有华夏的节日，给你做好吃的，带你玩好玩的。”聂言拍了拍他的肩膀一副老大哥的模样，看着高誓道。

聂言拿着刚才高誓用过的勺子，挖了一个汤圆放在嘴巴里，咀嚼着，一脸幸福道：“好甜，很好吃对不对！”他是个糖控，家里的零食都是各种各样的软糖和糖果，高誓被他带的也很喜欢吃甜的东西。

“嗯，很好吃。”高誓非常斯文的吃着，聂言看着他，起身又盛了一碗，陪他一起吃。

吃好后，聂言正准备收拾桌子，却被高誓横抱了起来。

“怎么了？”聂言问道。

“没吃饱。”高誓道。

“没吃饱你把我放下来啊，我再给你下一点汤圆，还有很多。”聂言用手拍了拍他的背道。

男人并没有理会他，抱着他走去了卧室，轻轻地把他放到床上，俯下身子，贴在他的耳边道：

“把我喂饱吧......”

“等等！下午还有事，徐海斌说.....嗯......”

高誓将发带解开，绑在了聂言的手上，不容拒绝的堵住了他的嘴。聂言只觉得脸烧的厉害，害怕又带着一点期待。  
眉宇间，脸颊，再到脖子，高誓猛地咬了下去。  
“嗯~~”聂言疼的发出一声闷哼，高誓看上去冷清不近人情，却总喜欢在他身上留下痕迹，聂言难受的扭动着身子，被高誓压在身下动弹不得。  
冰凉的手指在身上游走，衣服不知何时被他解开，吻在他的腰间，大腿一一落下。聂言舒服的眯起了眼睛，高誓从床头拿出一块白玉制成的小盒子，抠出一块软膏，手指便向聂言的身下伸去。  
聂言只觉得凉凉的像是有什么东西在他股与间徘徊，猛地一根手指插了进去，聂言挣扎着想要从高誓的怀里逃出。  
“疼。”他的声音因为害怕而颤抖着。  
高誓一只手将他揽在怀里，吻住了他的唇，堵住了他全部的抗议，另一只手不容拒绝的抽插着。  
一根，两根，三根，聂言无力的摇着头，扭动着身子，发出了呜咽声。  
“别怕，很快就好了。”高誓亲了亲聂言眼角上的泪珠，将他的双腿抬了起来，在他还没有反应过来的时候一下子插了进去。  
“我不要，好疼，别一下子插进来，疼，出去！”聂言昂起头，双手死死抓住高誓的胳膊，泪水不受控制的掉了出来。  
高誓也不好受，就怎么抱着他，等待着他适应。身下的爱人身体微微颤抖，许久见聂言稍微好一点，高誓将他抱紧，缓缓的冲动起来。  
肉棒在聂言的菊穴里抽插着，整根没入，整根抽出，聂言只觉得自己快要死了，疼痛过后灭顶的快感袭来，做了怎么多次，还是无法适应高誓那里。  
“嗯嗯嗯——慢一点，我受不了。”聂言带着哭腔道。  
高誓被他叫的只觉得身下又大了几分，聂言撑得难受，被高誓翻了个身子跪在床上。聂言受不了的向床下爬去，却被高誓一把拽了回来，扶住他的细腰再次插了进去。  
“啊！别！求你！”聂言瞪大了双眼，不敢相信怎么清冷的一个男人在床上怎么野蛮。他被按在身下，后插进入的更深，聂言被顶的肚子都有些疼，哭着求饶道：  
“饶了我，受不了，身体好奇怪！我不行了！”  
眼前被泪水遮住，脑子一片空白，浑身颤抖一下子射了出来，后穴夹紧，高誓并没有停下来的意思，反而加快了速度冲刺着，聂言崩溃道：  
“够了，真的受不了！高誓！太快了！嗯——别！”  
不知多久，聂言只觉得一股热流涌了进来，意识已经渐渐变得模糊，手臂被拉了起来，腿软的根本站不起来，高誓抱着他，将他抵在墙上，聂言因为害怕摔下去，一把搂住高誓的脖子，除了哭泣承受着，什么都做不了。  
聂言的意识已经模糊，隐隐约约听见高誓在他耳边道：  
“真想把你锁起来.....这样.....”后面的话聂言已经听不清了，闭上了眼睛昏死过去。  
“铃铃铃——”已是黄昏，床头柜的手机一直响着。床上【赤】【LUO】的躺着两个人。长发男人阴着脸坐了起来，拿起手机本想挂了电话，但是一看来电显示，还是接通了电话。

“聂言，你在哪啊？都几点了你还不来！你还过不过元宵节了！喂？说话啊！”电话传来了徐海斌的声音。

“他不去。”高誓轻轻地抚摸着聂言的脸颊，冷冷的道。

“高主任？聂言呢?! 喂？？？”徐海斌道。

“他今天陪我过元宵节了。”说完挂了电话，直接关机。躺下身子，亲吻了他的额头，把他搂进了怀里，闭上了眼睛。

有你在，真好。


End file.
